Just Another Routine Day
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: The original Seven all agree that everything seems like a routine these days. None of them know what to do about it. Oneshot, No couples


The red form sat up on a support beam in the ceiling of the Watchtower with his friend Green Lantern. They were currently hiding from monitor duty and one angry Hawkgirl. As Flash lie lazily along the steel beam he's grinning ridiculously. The Green Lantern's pouting and leaning against a vertical support beam. His unmasked eyes dart around to ensure his safe hiding from the angry, winged woman. He hears a chuckle emit from the younger hero and glances over at him.

"What exactly is so funny that you're risking my being caught?" Lantern asks quietly.

"I just think it's funny that this seems so routine." Flash chuckles again.

"The hell does that mean, Flash?"

"Well, I always hide from monitor duty and you always hide from either Hawkgirl or Vixen. We've been doing this for what? Six months?" Flash sits up slightly and grins at his friend.

"I think it's more like five." The Lantern smirks some. "You're right; this does seem a little routine. Do you think any of the others feel the same way?"

"Oh, I know at least one of the other seven have to." Flash adds. "Because I'm sitting here with him right now."

"Right. You know what I meant."

"Maybe J'onn felt that way, that's why he left and came back a completely different person…er martian." Flash sits straight up and tugs his cowl back from his face.

"Alright, so let's assume that J'onn felt it was routine." Lantern pauses briefly; pondering the other members. "What about Diana?"

"Yeah, probably. Wake up, get purdiful and go promote feminism!" Flash snickers at his joke.

"Flash…" The Lantern shakes his head and grins. "I'm sure Superman feels like its one whole routine."

"Yes! He saves that Lois Lane once every week." Flash leans forward excited to see his friend actually excited in the same thing he was.

"God forbid he ever has a week where he saves her more than once."

"Or one that he doesn't have to save her at all." Flash added.

"Now that I think about it, Flash… I really do wonder if the others feel the same way we do." Lantern's smile fades slightly.

"Yeah. It's a little tiresome to wake up every day and save the Earth and the innocent lives on it." Flash nods solemnly.

"Do you ever want to stop?" Lantern raises an eyebrow at the speedster curiously.

"Me? Never! I love it, no matter how tired I get, I'll always love helping people." Flash gives a blinding smile. "What about you, GL?"

"Well, I don't think I ever could give it up." Lantern smirks. "It's that military side of me."

"Right." Flash lays himself carefully back down on the beam just as a young woman with wings walks in.

"John!?" When she receives no answer, she steps out of the room and nearly growls. "Where is he hiding?"

Hawkgirl storms through the halls of the metal space station in search of the Green Lantern. She wanted to talk to him about something serious. She had an interesting moment with him the day before and she had to know. Shayera Hol had to know if John Stewart loved her or Vixen. The winged heroine had grown tired of this little game. The Green Lantern had been stringing her along for months and she didn't like it. This game needed to end before she or Vixen were hurt emotionally or physically.

As Shayera enters the cafeteria she spots Wonder Woman sitting at a table by herself. The Amazon appears a little more somber than the others that are eating at the tables around her. The Thanagarian sighs a little and wanders over to the table plopping herself down on the stool across from Princess Diana. Hawkgirl places her elbows on the table and folds her arms sternly. Wonder Woman looks at her fellow heroine and smiles some.

"Something wrong, Shayera?"

"You looked a little down, so I came to ask what was going on." Shayera stated as though it should have been obvious.

"Oh." Diana smiles more. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" One of Shayera's wings shifts and nearly bumps into Booster Gold that sits in the table behind her.

"I suppose I'm bored." Diana tilts her head slightly. "It seems like we do the same thing almost daily."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I wake up every day, put on my armor and head off to save civilians. Then I come here to enter my reports and then head to this cafeteria to eat."

"I guess I see what you mean, Diana." Shayera looks at the table space between herself and the Amazon. "I suppose the word you're looking for is routine."

"Yes. That's it." Wonder Woman smiles and nods.

"At least the routine you describe is better than head off to save civilians and attack chauvinist pigs afterwards." Shayera laughs lightly at the semi-pout on her friend's face.

"I just wish there was something more exciting." Diana sighs.

"I know what you mean. The newer and younger members of the League don't feel the same as us longer standing heroes do. Nothing really surprises us anymore." Hawkgirl glances to the side, watching as Fire and Ice sit at a table nearby.

"It's true, there's nothing that can catch us off guard." Diana looks up as an alarm sounds. "I guess that's for us."

"It is. I can't find GL or Flash right now." Shayera stands up.

The two women leave the room and rush to the monitor bay. As they enter, Mr. Terrific is waiting calling out orders on the commlink. There's a large screen with both Superman and J'onn at ground zero. The women feel slightly disappointed that those two are already on the scene. More than likely Superman and J'onn won't need Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. They watch the screen studiously before Mr. Terrific finally turns his attention to them.

"Don't worry, I think they can handle the situation, but stick around just in case." Mr. Terrific turns back to the screen. "I have Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl standing by if you need help, Superman."

"Thanks, Mr. Terrific. We're fine for now." Superman responds and tosses one of the criminals to the side.

Another, more unusual, criminal jumps onto Superman's back and laughs insanely. J'onn spares a glance at the Kryptonian as the insane man is tossed off. A young, female criminal lunges at J'onn and falls straight through his body. He turns and proceeds to send her to unconsciousness mentally. J'onn hated inflicting pain on regular criminals. There were just a lot of them today. Superman ties six of the criminals to their get away van with a light post.

After another ten minutes of fighting off all the goony criminals the two heroes step out of the way to allow police in. The only danger these people were came from their weapons. They had explosives and heavy machine guns. Superman and J'onn take off into the air and Superman lets out a long yawn. J'onn looks over at his friend. Superman seems to be rather bored with something.

"Is something bothering you, Clark?"

"Huh? Oh, no, J'onn." Clark smiles brightly.

"There is something wrong… don't make me find out myself." J'onn says seriously, but in truth most knew J'onn wouldn't enter someone's mind without permission first.

"I'm just tired. That's all, honest." Superman chuckled.

"You didn't seem tired fighting."

"Alright, J'onn. I'm bored. Bruce and I talked about this the other day." Clark grinned slightly at the idea of getting the big black Bat to talk.

"About what, exactly?" J'onn inquires.

"Well, Bruce started it, really. We're just bored lately. Crime fighting's been getting rather routine." Clark looks at J'onn grinning wryly.

"I suppose I can understand that. It does seem as though we do the same thing every day." J'onn nods.

"Yeah, we're just tired with it all, but it's not like we superheroes can take a vacation or anything." Superman chuckles lightly.

"No, we can't. Not with the League to run." J'onn smirks suddenly. "Well, actually, I'm sure Batman would be fine handling everything himself."

"I'm sure he would." Clark laughs.

"Still, Clark… what could we do to stop ourselves from feeling this way?" J'onn wonders aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have a party? Oooooh, or how about a theme week? That'd be fun." Clark smiles widely at the prospect.

"I don't think that a theme week would go over well with the others." J'onn furrows his brow with an amused grin.

"You're right, but it's still funny thinking about it." Clark agrees.

"Superman, J'onn. You're needed at the Watchtower." Mr. Terrific cuts into the conversation.

"Alright, beam us up." Superman sighs; probably another invasion or planet asking for help.

The two arrive in the transport bay and are greeted by two confused looking women and one Batman. Wonder Woman is giving Batman a questioning stare and Hawkgirl just looks annoyed. Superman steps off the transport and J'onn follows. As they stand in front of the other three a thought hits J'onn.

"Where are Green Lantern and Flash?" J'onn asks.

Batman lifts a hand to his commlink, "Lantern, Flash; I know you're hiding on a support beam in storage room 43D, get up to the Conference Room now."

"Aww, Bats! How do you do that!?" Flash's whine responds.

"But I checked there earlier! I didn't see them!" Hawkgirl grounds out angrily.

"Just go to the Conference Room." Batman growls, and then he turns and the others follow him through the halls.

"What's going on Batman?" Superman questions.

"Is it something so serious that you need all seven of us?" Wonder Woman asks in a concerned tone.

"It's got to be, if Batman's not telling us yet." Hawkgirl mutters.

"Well, we're here, Bats. Now what?" The group stops in front of the conference room next to Flash and Green Lantern.

"We go inside." Batman opens the door into the dark room.

Everyone steps into the Conference room cautiously and quietly ponder why the lights are off. When Batman turns the lights on everyone stares in surprise. There is a large buffet of food lining the back wall. Several bottles of alcohol sit center of the round table. There are glasses of all kinds set with plates at each seat. There is a large screen television in the room and a very nice surround sound system on a shelf below it. Movies litter a table next to the shelf. Lastly, Alfred is standing in the corner with his hands folded behind his back.

"What's going on, Batman?" Lantern's the first to recover.

"It's the fifth anniversary of the League's start today." Bruce removes his cowl.

"So, wait… this is like a party?!" Wally looks at Bruce hopefully.

"You're quite right, Master Wallace." Alfred answers from where he stands.

"Oh, HELL YES!" Wally whoops, jumps in the air and practically tears his own cowl off.

"You planned this?" Clark tries hard not to smile.

"Had to break the routine somehow." Bruce smirks.

"What if something happens on Earth?" Shayera asks.

"I think the rest of the League can handle one night without us hovering over them." Bruce walks over towards the table.

"This is so awesome!" Wally dashes over and puts an arm around Bruce. "You are the greatest emo ever, Bats. I really mean it."

"Emo?" Bruce feels that Wally's comment was a rather left handed compliment. "Just go eat already."

* * *

This is just a random little thing I wanted to type. I'm procrastinating and my drawing hand is aching too much to actually draw tonight.

It's just everyone going through a routine until BATMAN of all people do something different. Hope you like it!


End file.
